


Run

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, c2e023
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott helps Yezza escape.For the Prompt:"I know they plan to kill me after, but I do find you to be more pleasant company then expected." The unnamed halfling to Nott.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinVax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/gifts).



It was a whisper.  "I know they plan to kill me after, but I do find you to be more pleasant company than expected.“  Yezza’s glassy eyes regarded Nott, who fiddled with her knife, eyes and ears on high alert.

It was almost too late for him.  Taking a long swig on the bottle of moonshine she’d stolen, Nott undid the manacles holding Yezza down.

“Go.  Run!”

He shifted and tumbled to the ground.

“Shit!” Nott pulled him up. “Can you walk?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.  When you hear loud noises, run!”  With a last swig, she drove herself into the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade welcome!


End file.
